Little Bluecloud
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Davide Yamazaki has a blindfolded Kazane Fujimiya within his grasp. He has plans for the young lady of Dungeon World that sparks his amusement in her willpower strength. One-shot. It was inspired from episode 40. Please R & R.


**I don't own Future Card Buddy Fight.**

**Little Bluecloud**

Davide Yamazaki walks up to an orange-haired girl rope tied to a wooden chair. His footsteps echo in the limelight hallway lite by candles.

Kazane's bounded wrists are swollen red from the rubbing of the rope. Her backside is firmly pressed against the backrest of the hard wooden chair.

"My. My. What a lovely sight I see here." Davide said, eagerly eyeing up his prey. He rests his left hand on his hip, a confident grin corners his lips. "Are you nervous, my 'little Bluecloud'?"

A blindfolded Kazane doesn't respond to his question. She could sense the closeness of his warm minted breath touch her left cheek in a swift peck kiss. Her body shivers. The insides of her stomach twist into a thousand of knots.

Kazane inhales deeply, forcing herself to remain very still and unfazed from openly expressing her most inner disgust of how close he was to her, right now. If her two ankles weren't bound tied to the chair's front legs, she would have really kicked him hard in the shins.

"No need to worry, my 'little Bluecloud'. You are safe with me. I can guarantee it."

Kazane heard Davide say to her, as she feels him lean away from her personal space barrier. His light laugh is barely heard as his forefinger casually twirls a single strand of Kazane's short-length orange hair, playfully and fondly.

Then, soon after slightly playing with her hair. Davide slowly trails his right thumb alongside her dry lips - slowly - all the way down to her strong jawline. His handheld – light squeezing - grip is firm cupping her chin in between his curled forefinger and thumb.

Casually, Davide licks his lips, anticipating the inner daydreaming thoughts on how her lips would feel against his. He leans forward only inches away from her lips.

Swiftly, he brushes his lips over hers in a soft, tender kiss. A sly smile corners his lips, after seeing her slightly squirm. He releases her chin from his grasp.

There is an inner fear engulfing her whole. In the back of her mind, she could hear her fearful screams echoing. These echoes of fearful screams are just after receiving his final phase attack from his impact card that literally destroyed his monster buddy Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon.

"You remember, don't you, my 'little Bluecloud'?" Davide coos, trailing his curled forefinger down her cheekbone. "Aw. How nice of you to remember our first battle. I'm touched."

"No. Not again." A blindfolded Kazane whispers, shaking her head, fearfully. There is some hint of nervous sweat sliding down from the corner sides of her temples. Kazane feels a great fearful and chilling drift of being faced with the great darkness - once again - that literally made her collapse to her hands and knees.

"Once you were really feisty," Davide pauses, for a little while to just confidently snigger at her. "Just as feisty as a little red fox." He repeats as a little chuckle escapes his throat. He is aware that he's getting underneath her skin because of her earlier slight squirming gestures after sharing a swift kiss with her.

"Maybe you were more feisty back then than you are right now."

A blindfolded Kazane bit down on her bottom lip.

"I want to see that fury feistiness of yours." Davide said, lightly nuzzling – doglike - against her right cheek. His soft coos are heard through his closed lips.

Kazane inhales deeply through her nose to hold her breath. Her willpower is now reaching its limits. After the light nuzzles, she releases her held breath.

Davide snickers to himself, silently enjoying himself of torturing the helpless orange-haired girl. He liked having this power over her. "Don't you remember how feisty you were back the first time we've met back at Castle?" His forefinger curls underneath her chin to tilt it upwards. "I like feisty. I like just how feisty you are. This is going to be so fun to tame you, my 'little Bluecloud'."

A white tablecloth is ripped off and tossed aside to the cemented floor.

A once blindfolded Kazane gasps, after having the tablecloth pulled from her crimson eyesight. Her eyesight is quite blurry. After blinking a few times to regain focus, Kazane tilts her head upwards - to her left – to see her gleaming capturer staring down at her in a hovering gesture. His smile is wide and cunning. His hands are on his hips.

A yellow glow floats in front of her. "I won't let a hooligan rogue - like you - come near her." A green owl appears from the previously little yellowish orb that floated in front of her.

"Blade," Kazane said, feeling a mixture of both emotions of bewilderment and relieve. "I-I thought…"

"My 'dear' Kazane, you are one of the seven 'Ladies of Light'." Bladewing Phoenix said, sidelong glancing at her. From his miniature version, Blade transforms into his actual size. There is a gust of wind that follows his transformation.

"Huh?" Kazane said, as the ropes – that bounded her - are shredded to strips.

_Freedom. _

Davide lightly snarls, annoyed that his targeted prey is freed.

Kazane stands up, her green core deck appears in her right hand. "Thanks, Blade."

Bladewing Phoenix nods his head in acknowledgment. "These darkness warriors of the Disaster Force are in need of a lesson in some manners. Wouldn't you agree, my 'dear' and 'lovely' Kazane?"

"I would, Blade. Let's show him we mean business." Kazane agreed, her core deck transforming into a green basketball. "This match won't turn out like the last one at Castle. I still got a few cards up my sleeve. I'll win this match and settle the score between us."

Davide sniggers, eagerly. His enlightened eagerness shows on his half covered face from his raised hand. His expression shows that he looks forward to facing off with the feisty girl once again. "We'll see." He said, lowering his hands down. He shrugs his shoulders, a black dragon swirls and coils around him. "My buddy, Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon and I will finish you off."

"Don't underestimate Bladewing Phoenix and me." Kazane spat, fearlessly. "You cheated - last time - by pulling out a 'hate' card from your pants' back pocket last time we battled. I'm taking my own revenge."

"Oh," Davide tilts his head to the side, staring at her cunningly and slightly amused. "Aren't we feeling a little feisty today?" Davide said, resting his left hand on his hip.

Kazane doesn't reply. A small smile curls her lips.

Davide closes his eyes, slightly chuckles to himself. He soon reopens his eyes to see Kazane's feistiness facing him. "Let's just see how well you play this time around."

"I fight for Dungeon World."

"I fight for Dark Dragon World."

"Buddy Fight!" Kazane and Davide say simultaneously.

_Ekosi._

**AN:**

Okay, it's not the best one-shot story for Kazane x Davide. It is just episode 40 is so appealing to me. Right now, my second favorite episode next to episode 33.

Davide flirts with Kazane. He even called her 'feisty' after chuckling to himself, amused. He jokes around with her and he even gives her a slapping hand instead of a handshake. Kazane is quite bewildered by his obnoxious gestures. Davide didn't think Kazane was aggressive and is quite amused by her strength.

His buddy monster, Death Dragon Deathgaze Dragon even mentions that 'I'm impressed. This young lady is strong.' and Davide replies 'Oh, really now. Like I don't know'.

The sad part is that he cheats to win, which is unfair for Kazane.


End file.
